Admiring Beauty
by KruezTexture
Summary: One-shot! Kadoma has always admired Kujo but one day he accidently let's slip that he thinks the boy is beautiful. Now Kujo is determined to find him and question him. Slash. KujoxKadoma


My first Hana-Kimi fic. I really do love this pairing even if neither of them are quite close to being main characters. - They're both just so adorable together, I couldn't stand not having at least one fanfic about them. I wrote this about two nights ago when I became bored beyond no avail at home and then rushed to start typing it. It always takes me forever to write these damn things. Anyway I know I horrible at updating but this is a one shot so you don't have to worry!

Title: Admiring Beauty

Authoress: Andria (KruezTexture)

Chapter name: Well it is a one-shot but I'll dub it "Answer me, damnit!"

Genre: Fluff, Romance, SLASHY SLASH and a bit of angst.

Rating: K, baby!

Author note: I love making fun of Kujo's eyes so please to flame me about my mention of them being "tiny". --

Disclaimer: "I don't own Hana-Kimi,

And that's alright with me.

The only problem that i have,

Is that obviously the author cannot see,

How adorable Kadoma and Kujo are.

I wish to make _them_ mine,

And keep them in a pickle jar,

Forever and all time."

_Admiring Beauty _- Answer me, damnit!

Kujo was not often liked by girls.

His appearance was nothing short of scary to some and the tiny, thinness of his eyes was not much help. But the dislike really didn't bother him as he had almost no interested in females whatsoever. You could say that the male population held a sort of interest for him but no one in particular. Kujo prized himself on his karate and high position in dorm 1. In fact he planned to do karate as a career when he finished his masters degree.

Japan would hold a great deal for the good-natured young gentleman. Kujo didn't have an interest in anyone for the longest time and it didn't bother him but that did change. Students were buzzing about "an adorable new student" one day when Kujo hardly found himself caring.

He had his priorities for the time being and could hardly think himself caught up in anything else, much less gossip for that matter. As he reached the dojo he bowed deeply at him sensei before starting to practice the way he always would. Albeit he sweated profusely, he didn't let that get in the way.

Suddenly in the middle of a high kick Kujo could feel eyes on him. At first he ignored it but whomever it was didn't give up, they continued to stare intensely, burning a hole in the back of his light-haired head. Proposing to figure out whom it was he made an abrupt stop in his practicing and turned around.

A young boy he had never seen before immediately caught his eye. Dark hair framed the wide-eyed face cutely, making him look a bit on the feminine side. He was far shorter then Kujo by at least a head and his eyes were filled with a sort of wonder and admiration.

The elder boy couldn't but think the new student beautiful and he then realized it was said boy who had been staring at him. Making his way over, Kujo cleared his throat and gave a soft smile.

"Hello...Who might you be?"

He asked thought it was obvious the other was new. The brunet stared up at him with his tiny mouth open a bit. Then, Kujo's karate sensei, Mr. Tereda, came over and clasped a hand on Kujo's right shoulder with a glance at the adorable one.

"This is the new boy, his name's Kadoma. It's too bad he doesn't want to join, he looks like a quick learner, ne?"

The karate-loving boy was about to nod his head in agreement when Kadoma spoke,

"I-I..."

He trailed off, turning slightly red in hesitation.

"I do want to join!"

Both master and best apprentice blinked with surprise. And that was the start for Kujo. Kadoma was a bit clumsy and always found himself apoligizing but Kujo really didn't mind.

As they grew closer, the more Kujo found himself hating the predicament as did Kadoma. They both felt a strong physical attraction to one another and felt the other would be disgusted.

The younger one thought it hopeless.

'Silly me, getting a crush on a guy who would never look twice at me in that kind of way!'

He had always wondered why Kujo put up with him even as a sort of friend although the answer was extremely obvious. The other boy harbored strong feelings for Kadoma but thought it would get in the way of everything.

After all he was a tiny eyed karate apprentice who was nothing compared to other boys or girls. Ah, young love. They remained close and controlled themselves but made it so they were only close enough, that is until the after the Osaka High festival.

Everything took place after Mizuki's kidnapping. Kadoma admitted to the crime with a down-turned head and said "Sorry" over and over again until it was making Kujo sick. He didn't think he scolded the boy too hard or that he even needed a punishment, the boy was the one who agreed to shave his head.

Funny, he didn't shave it all, he left it very short so it was just above a buzz-cut. It was that same day that everything changed. Kujo and Kadoma had found themselves eating lunch together.

They talked about Karate for awhile before switching over to the festival. Kujo commented on how good Kadoma had looked dressed as a girl, causing the younger to turn red with embarrassment.

"But I think your the one that's beautiful!"

Kadoma had gushed without realizing the words escaped his mouth.

'Oh no..'

His stomach dropped, hands clammy and Kujo's tiny eyes widened with a moment of pure shock. Kadoma got up from the table,

"Um..I'm sorry I have to go!"

He shouted before scrambling away as fast as he could. After that, Kujo hardly ever saw the dark-haired boy, his karate had been switched to a later time and the boy always seemed to avoid Kujo if he were around.

If the older boy stared Kadoma would simply leave the room or pretend it wasn't happening and whever Kujo would try and talk to him, the boy "had to be somewhere." That was when the karate-lover had had enough. The morning exactly a month after the festival, Kujo woke up determined to talk to the other boy.

After all, it only pleasured him to know Kadoma thought he was beautiful, the only problem was he'd have would be controlling himself from kissing the boy. After classes he ran around the school in search of his old admirer. He even stopped in Dr. Umeda room's to check.

"Have you seen Kadoma?"

He'd ask here and there in the hall. Meanwhile, the other boy was just leaving the school's entrance. He bumped into Nakatsu by accident and sent him sprawling to the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry, are you alright?"

He offered his hand which was taken gratefully. The soccer-player shook it off with a laugh.

"Perfectly fine."

He replied before starting to walk away.

"Oh yeah! And Kadoma, Kujo's been looking everywhere for ya."

With that he was gone. Kadoma swallowed and sweat with nervousness. Was Kujo coming to scold him at yell at him for having such feelings? He had to hide! Suddenly someone from behind him grabbed his thin wrist. The feminine boy whipped around to face...Kujo.

"Kadoma..."

The other boy breathed with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, um..Kujo, I have to go."

He struggled and darted his eyes around but Kujo's grip just tightened.

"No you don't."

Was the answer to his statement. (Well, more his lie..-)

"Wh-what?"

Kadoma asked in return.

"Why are you avoiding me? I have questions I need to ask you." The brunet laughed in return, shakily. "But I don't have time!" He protested.

"This. Is. Improtant."

Kujo arugued in a low mutter with a frown. The wind blew around them. "O-okay." Kadoma shut his eyes and prayed for the best. "When you said..you thought I was beautiful, did you mean that?"

All the smaller boy could do was nod and look at the floor, blushing. Kujo swallowed thickly and his frown began to dissapate.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

He asked with a sharp tone. Kadoma sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to say because I know I'm stupid and clumsy and hardly what you'd be interested in-" A finger was placed on his petal-soft lips. Kadoma looked up at the other, confusion evident in his eyes.

"I'm not done interrogating you. I have another question." The shorter mumbled in agreement, turning his head to the side and averting his gaze to the floor. Gentle fingers pushed his chin up causing the other boy to shiver slightly. Kujo smiled a little and kept his fingers in place.

"My question is...Can I kiss you?"

Kadoma felt his heart burst to bits and his eyes grew huge with shock. Then, trying to hold back a squeal, he nodded vigorously awaiting an answer. Kujo titled his head forwards and touched his thin, soft lips to those of his companion with a gentle push. He found himself sucking on the other boys bottom lip with unquenchable desire.

Kadoma was kissing back with all he had and trying not to make noises in the back of his throat without prevail. Suddenly Kujo pulled away, now cupping Kadoma's chin in his hand.

"Can I kiss you whever I want?" A nod.

"In public?" Yet another nod.

"Can I.." Kujo seemed a tad embarrassed. "Can I tell you I love you?" This time the brunet jumped up and threw his arms around Kujo with joy. "Of course. The same for me?"

He asked in the elder boy's ear. In return the other swooped down to claim it's prey with a gentle kiss, crossing boundaries built between them. When they returned to dorm 1 holding hands, both with mussed hair, no one said anything.

The rest had been expecting this for a _long_ time.

A _very long_ time.

Heehee..I liked it, I guess. I was listening to "Down this Track Again" from the Phantom of the Opera while I typed this. Oh so good! I didn't want a whole lust-filled scene between the two since both of their personalities are so gentle. I especially enjoyed wirting the kissing scene. Sorry that Nakatsu appeared out of no where but Kadoma had to bump into someone and the person most people would want to see fall...well whom I would want to see fall (:evil laughing in the backround:) is Nakatsu, of course. In the original, Sano and Mizuki caught them making out in the hall and snapped a pciture but I cut that out for now, I want to keep this K+. .

I hope you enjoyed it, leave a review!


End file.
